What a beautiful wedding!
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. SasuSaku. Para una mujer que lo ha perdido todo solo ha quedado una alternativa porque nadie desea continuar con un sufrimiento que la carcome poco a poco. —Creo que estoy rota. Pero tampoco es como que él permitiría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. —¿De verdad creíste que te permitiría hacer esa estupidez? —Tenía una esperanza. "Es por eso que lo odio". Tiene secuela.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Le otorgo méritos a la canción de Panic! At The Disco que me causó tanta inspiración: I wrie sins not tragedies. ¿La razón? Ni la más mínima idea, el video y la letra me dieron un montón de locas ideas pero esta fue la mejor, espero que la disfruten.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Cayeron un par de capas de crinolina de aquella preciosa tela blanca, seguido de ello estuvo la tela sedosa en el mismo color de una falda algo holgada, pero no por ello menos preciosa. El escote era mínimo, mientras que sus mangas llevaban apenas un poco por encima de los codos, teniendo un bordado a cada extremo, incluso en la falda. A su cintura un listón dorado ajustaba el vestido, mientras que la dama de honor le estaba ayudando a ponerse las pulseras en mismo tono, le acomodaba el anillo de compromiso y la miraba una vez más.

Sus manos delicadas temblaban, estaba sentada a un costado del espejo sin lograr verse porque recién terminaban de arreglarle el cabello y sus labios rosados tampoco podían detener su excitación involuntaria. Sus mejillas pese al maquillaje no podían terminar de darle color a su cara y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, verdes y profundos gracias al apoyo del rímel y de un poco de sombra. Pero ella estaba tan nerviosa…

—_Entonces, ¿has decidido que nos casaremos?_

En ese entonces le había salido tan natural y no había sentido arrepentimiento alguno luego de proponérselo a su amigo. Hinata recién puso una flor en su cabello como último adorno, entre los nudos de aquella trenza pequeña que unía el fleco de su cabello por debajo de una capa lacia detrás. Finalmente le permitieron mirarse en el espejo.

—_Yo nunca he tenido que proteger nada… lo haré por ti._

Él era un buen amigo pese a todo. Aún podía ver al enardecido rubio cuando recibió la noticia de su tan planeado compromiso, la sorpresa en su rostro y la forma en que intentó rechazar a todo costa lo que consideraba un engaño pero, a tales alturas a un par de semanas de su boda y tras las súplicas de su mejor amiga, Naruto Uzumaki accedió a ser el padrino de la boda pese a que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

—_Pese a que no nos amamos haremos esto. ¿No es así?_

Cualquiera diría que estaban jugando cuando empezaron a tratar el tema en privado. Ella decía que tan solo iba a tomarse unos tragos luego de que Naruto había decidido cuidar de Hinata, pero en realidad estos dos estaban hablando de cuándo se lo pediría oficialmente en público. Pese a que no fuese necesario Sai insistió, nunca había pasado por eso y quería tratar. Él quería experimentarlo.

—_No te maltratarán más, puedo jurarlo._

Ella creyó profundamente en esa promesa. Ino terminó de abrochar los zapatos de la novia antes de que esta pudiese verse por completo, con aquél precioso vestido que justo ahora le parecía asfixiante, usando unos zapatos que le quemaban y sintiendo el peinado tan duro que le arrancaría el cabello. Pero respiró profundo, porque era su boda y ella lo había decidido así. No iba a echarse atrás después de meses de preparación.

_Esta soy yo._

Le había pedido a su padre que no la entregaran. Quería ir sola porque era una decisión que había tomado por sí misma con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Pero su explicación había sido "ya que él no tiene familiares no quisiera mofarme de los míos así" y por suerte los padres de la novia se lo creyeron. Ella agradeció despidiendo a las damas de la habitación.

—Dicen que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia —acusó el pelinegro mientras veía aquella silueta desde su espejo. Pero ella tan solo sonrió.

—Si fuésemos novios auténticos sería un problema, ¿no crees? —Esa sonrisa falsa se dibujó en los labios de él, así que la novia bajó la mirada—. Deberías decirme ahora si te arrepientes, porque sé que había alguien que te gustaba cuando empezamos con esto.

—No importa eso —aseguró él—. No es como que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para llevar una relación. Es momento de empezar con esto o se asustarán.

Cuando él salió de la habitación el cuerpo de ella volvió a temblar. Sai no poseía reacciones como esas porque simplemente no lo comprendía del todo. Se había acercado lo suficiente al grupo, se había humanizado bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo o, lo que era más, lo que estaban por hacer.

Un hermoso y conmovedor ritmo anunció que era el momento de la entrada para la novia. Ella apareció al final del pasillo, dando un respiro profundo y con aquél ramo de rosas en las manos. Pero a ella no le gustaban tanto las rosas, solo lo hacía por complacer al novio.

Sus mangas terminaban en los codos de alguna forma, pero dejaban caer una cola tan larga que alcanzaba la del vestido. Ella al fin levantó la vista y miró a su público expectante antes de sonreír con ese tipo de sutileza, de felicidad y ansias que una novia de verdad debía tener pero, en su caso, tan solo aparentaba mientras daba paso tras paso hacia su lugar.

El vestido era precioso, brillaba un poco mientras que sus ojos verdes observaban con nerviosismo, mientras ella se esforzaba por no temblar más, por no romperse llorando del dolor.

_Creo que estoy rota._

Se detuvo frente a Sai. Sus labios rosados dibujaron una dulce sonrisa antes de entregar el ramo a Ino y pasar a prestarle sus manos a novio. La ceremonia comenzaría, sería breve, Tsunade se encargaría de ello por petición de la pareja festejada, a lo que la rubia había accedido con una gran duda pero estaba bien algo de alegría durante el descanso de la guerra.

—Tú, Sai. ¿Prometes respetarla y protegerla por el resto de tus días?

—Lo _juro_.

—Tú, Sakura. ¿Prometes respetarlo y honrarlo por el resto de tus días?

—_Sí_.

Esa simple palabra casi se le atora en la garganta. Luchó para que no se rompiera, peleó por no carraspear ni titubear, aunque su acuerdo con Sai era que pese a ello continuarían sin importar nada. Ese era el trato que ambos tenían, después de todo Naruto tan solo había accedido cuando Sakura empezó a decir todo eso, a explicarle su situación.

_Es por eso que decidí casarme con él._

Naruto había fallado, por eso no insistió en que esa ceremonia no se llevara a cabo y tampoco volvió a negarse. Tan solo por eso la apoyó hasta el final en lo que a su boda respectaba, por eso la acompañó a recoger el vestido, a escoger junto a las chicas cuál sería la comida de la fiesta, cómo iban a llegar a la recepción. Todo.

_Voy a ser la esposa que todo hombre sueña._

Al final todos estaban haciendo un sacrificio ese día, ¿verdad? Naruto sacrificaba su moral, Sai la posibilidad de descubrirlo todo por sí mismo, el mundo la idea que tenía sobre la felicidad de Sakura y, ella… se estaba sacrificando a sí misma.

—Si hay alguien que se niegue a esta unión, que hable _ahora_ o que calle para siempre.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo. Tenía problemas para abrir sus ojos y su capacidad de oír aún se limitaba a un delirante piteo. Había mucho humo, su rostro estaba lleno de polvo y entonces ella empezó a toser, escuchando los gritos lo suficientemente lejos y mirando por encima de su hombro, con las pestañas empolvadas.

Un crujido sonaba tan lejos como si estuviera apenas en la entrada del edificio, repetitivo y fácilmente identificable para ella pese a su ataranto, todo aunque en realidad estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Así aquella silueta poco a poco vino tomando algo de forma entre las nubes sucias que estaban ahogando a todos y los ojos de ella se separaron poco a poco, mirándolo a tan escasa distancia, quizá un metro o dos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro quedó estupefacto sin saber cómo reaccionar en realidad. Pudo sonreír de felicidad, pudo fruncir el ceño de ira, pudo llorar de tristeza y nostalgia o simplemente pudo desfigurarse del horror, pero se quedó mirándolo hacia arriba.

Estaba tendida, sucia, en el suelo. Su vestido, su rostro, su peinado y sus zapatos seguían siendo una belleza pese a todo y ella no tenía la capacidad de despegar su mirada verde jade de aquél hombre que levantaba el brazo, siendo rodeado por un destello eléctrico, azul para ser precisos respecto a un color, y amenazando a muerte con el filo de su espada gracias a que ella no salía de su ensimismamiento. Esos ojos rojos la atravesaban.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó aquél hombre desde la garganta, a modo que ella respiró de forma repentina, en un jadeo del dolor al permitir entrar al fin aquella bocanada de aire—. ¡Huye!

Ella volvió la vista al frente de nuevo luego de ver a Yamato cuando la llamó. Pudo ver a la figura de aquél pelinegro siendo retenida por trozos de madera que pronto se romperían, enfurecido por alguna razón que la pelirrosa no lograba calcular y luego más madera brotando del suelo para pretender sostenerlo y darle más tiempo a ella.

—¡Sakura! —Esa nueva voz la hizo volver al mundo por completo, a modo que se giró a ver al hombre de piel blanca y ojos negros que tenía en sus brazos aquél rollo y su pincel entintado, recién había invocado algo—. Te prometí que te protegería… ¡Vete ahora!

Ella había quedado inconsciente cuando toda una lucha se había desatado. Ella estaba como idiota, rendida en el suelo, cuando todos estaban peleando tan duro.

Sakura se levantó al ver las serpientes dibujadas arrastraste hacia el otro sujeto. Se sostuvo a como pudo y se arrastró un poco con problemas por su vestido hasta lograr ponerse de píe, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos mientras corría por la salida trasera, teniendo un escenario tan iluminado que le caló en el rostro, así que contrajo sus párpados antes de volver a abrirlos y empezar a correr sin dirección fija. Todos querían que ella huyera, eso y nada más.

_Podría morir de soledad._

Arrastró aquellas telas con desesperación. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que a su prometido o a sus amigos pudiera pasarles pero corría por igual. Algo le hacía creer que si ella se iba de ahí la seguirían a modo de matarla y, luego de ello, podía dejar en paz a todo el mundo, porque ella era la causante de todo esto al final de la historia, ¿verdad?

_Solo no quiero sufrir más._

Su deseo no se había cumplido en lo absoluto. El maquillaje se le corría poco a poco mientras suplicaba interiormente porque la siguieran y es que la humedad en su rostro no iba a permitir que nada continuara adherido a su piel, cubriéndola.

Un tropiezo le lastimó la rodilla derecha y las palmas de las manos antes de que ella levantara el rostro evidenciando las pupilas inundadas y el rostro ensuciado por todo alboroto que se había causado en su hermosa boda. Sufrió un suspiro profundo antes de apoyar sus manos para levantarse, notando que el vestido se había rasgado y, tan fácil como ello, rompió la falda y las mangas para agilizar su movimiento y, así, volvió a correr por un campo verde, abierto, volviéndola el punto más obvio a seguir y, cuando se percató, su puño erró en su destino y fue tomado por aquél adversario, siendo lanzada al suelo cuesta abajo de la colina.

La espada fue enterrada justo a la derecha del rostro de la novia que había rodado lo suficiente para que su cabello estuviese arruinado, suelto y despeinado, con un montón de raspones en las piernas y en los brazos antes de sentir un golpe agresivo venirse sobre su rostro, el cual esquivó moviéndose a la izquierda, respirando con cansancio, para pretender lanzar una patada que sería fácilmente rechazada por aquél enemigo.

Se sentía tan inútil que realmente estaba volviéndose alguien torpe en aquella pelea, era la parte incapaz de hacer nada en defensa y ofensa, estaba lo suficientemente asustada y cansada y desgasta y herida para seguir intentando, pero tampoco se detenía mientras que el otro tan solo terminaba de atraparla contra el suelo, tomándola por las muñecas y presionándolas con sus manos fuertes y masculinas sobre el verde pasto, sentándose encima de la cintura femenina en lo que sus intentos por liberarse se convertían en nada.

Un sollozo se le escapó mientras miraba a duras penas la luz que se colaba entre los árboles. Ah, había terminado dentro del bosque cuando él la lanzó, ¿eh? Ahora no podía ver entre sus lágrimas y todo era borroso, al menos hasta que el tacto cálido de una mano limpió su mejilla derecha de una forma tan lenta, haciéndola volver su vista hacia el rostro de él.

—Luces _hermosa_.

Aquella sonrisa de parte de Sakura fue auténtica.

—_Era_ un bonito vestido —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

De verdad él la había soltado y se estaba limitando a sostenerse del suelo mientras la observaba y, ella, tan solo estaba tendida en este mientras lo miraba a él, tan destruida.

—¿De verdad _creíste _que te permitiría hacer esa estupidez?

Se sintió estúpida ante esas palabras. Rió entre dientes mientras no podía identificar si era ello o realmente estaba llorando otra vez. Se detuvo e intentó mirarlo encima suyo antes de respirar profundo otra vez.

—_Tenía_ una esperanza.

Ella era tan tonta. Él la odiaba tan solo por eso, por ser una estúpida crédula, tan niña y tan fantasiosa. Quería matarla tan solo por eso, por creer que sería feliz.

—Te lo dije _aquella_ vez —pero él estaba furioso.

Ahí era cuando ella reconocía que no tenía fuerzas en absoluto, que era una indigna vergüenza, que se reducía a nada cuando debía luchar y todo lo que le quedaba era convertirse en el títere que siempre fue ante aquél hombre.

Si no fuera porque los labios de Sasuke lograban embriagarla con su sabor picante, tan sabroso así, húmedo y jugoso, salvaje, tosco, bruto, sino fuera por todo ello estaba segura que simplemente lo habría matado ya, pero estaba tan enamorada que le era imposible ignorar la forma en que él destrozaba su alma cada vez que la veía, que le hablaba o que la tocaba.

Si ella no estuviese tan enamorada de él, de su sabor y de su horrible pasión que era tan estúpidamente desenfrenada. Simplemente ella ya hubiese terminado con su propia vida, pero necesitaba tanto sentirse bien cuando él venía por ella y la acogía entre sus brazos así, de esa forma, tan posesiva y autoritaria, para que ella no tuviese más opción que contagiarse de él y de su deseo correspondiendo a la fricción de sus labios y el choque de sus lenguas.

_Realmente lo odio._

Se quedó sin aliento. Porque él simplemente no la dejaba respirar, porque él quería acaparar todo lo que se tratara de ella y que estuviese a su alrededor. Así de celoso y de posesivo podría llegar a ser a modo de que cuando se enteró que ella se casaría decidió matar a todo aquél que se hubiese atrevido a considerar o si quiera aceptar en lo más mínimo aquella unión y la hubiese matado a ella si no fuese su juguete favorito.

Todo era porque ella no se merecía la felicidad. Tenía que sufrir como el inútil juguete que era y tenía que estar contenta tan solo cuando su amo estuviese para ella o con ella y la tomara y la arrastrara, la maltratara y la sedujera, porque la hacía sentir tan bien.

Sakura suspiró cuando él estaba tomando el vestido por el escote, rompiéndolo poco a poco a modo que tan solo el ruido de ello perturbó la inconsciencia de la mujer, solo el salvajismo de ese hombre decidido a retirarle la prenda de una forma u otra y más aún sin tener la más mínima compasión por la tela blanca ya sucia de tanto desastre, dejándola en los interiores.

Lanzó cada retazo que le arrancó, lo dejó por ahí mismo y luego la tomó entre sus brazos porque era verdad que ella estaba ya tan débil para no poder reaccionar, estaba lo suficientemente débil para no poder mantener sus ojos del todo abiertos, lo suficientemente débil para terminar de desmayar entre sus brazos en aquél momento, de un hombre que no podía hacer más que odiarla en esos momentos y por el resto de su vida, siempre la odiaría.

* * *

Ella tan solo abrió los ojos porque se lo sugirieron al oído. Sus párpados dejaron ver esos hermosos orbes verdes, aún adormilada. Entonces gracias a la luz de la habitación logró observar a aquella mujer a la que ya conocía, misma que tan solo suspiró, aparentemente aliviada de que la pelirrosa estuviese bien o seguro todo sería tremendo problema.

Todo volvía a estar tan confuso. Una habitación tan fría como el sitio en el que estaba, seguro. Se preguntaba si esta era una de las fortalezas secretas que Orochimaru tuvo en su tiempo, bajo tierra, más aún tomando en cuenta que había sido Karin quien la despertó.

—Me alegra que estés despierta al fin —admitió la pelirroja—. Pero debes levantarte o se nos hará tarde, Sakura. Sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta esperar.

_Esperar_. Irónico tomando en cuenta que eso era lo único que ella había estado haciendo todos esos años, pero Karin tenía razón suficiente para que Sakura se incorporara con algo de problemas debido a la ropa. Sí, pudo ver entonces que se la habían cambiado, así que se miró a como pudo antes de sentirse confundida por lo mismo. Era bastante curioso.

—_¿Tú también sabes cuán horrible es amar y no ser correspondido?_

Sus píes se movieron con cuidado, aún un poco mareada mientras la pelirroja le escoltaba por los anchos pasillos del sitio. Orochimaru estaba muerto y esos lugares aún estaban siendo habitados por sus antiguos subordinados, no le sorprendía del todo que el moreno hubiese optado por esconderse en sitios tan secretos y, hasta donde cabía, seguros.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi vestido? —Tendió al fin a preguntar, volviendo en sí por fin. No le era nuevo estar atrapada en un sitio como ese por obra de Sasuke Uchiha, así que mantuvo la calma.

—Sasuke lo odió y terminó de hacerlo pedazos —Sakura apenas enarcó una ceja—. Ya ves cómo es él… terminó quemándolo, todo un desperdicio —pero ella debía admitir que sus actos, pareciéndose tanto a los celos, le causaban algo de felicidad.

Miraba así, de soslayo, a Karin. Después de todo esa chica había decidido volver con Sasuke, por eso Sakura podía sentirse identificada mientras más lo pensaba. Karin también sufrió tanto por aquél hombre y, finalmente, había vuelto a él cuando este mismo vino y la reclamó su compañera pero… ¿era solo su compañera?

Ella volvió a verse a sí misma ya un poco más lúcida mientras sus pasos se escuchaban más en eco. Usaba tacones bajos, no podía verlos por el espesor de aquella falda del vestido blanco de anchos tirantes, bajo aquellos guantes de seda se ocultaban los últimos rastros de sus heridas por esa misma mañana y su cabello estaba suelto, lacio. Seguro que Karin se había encargado de todo, pero no comprendía por qué la formalidad de todo aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la gran sala central del cuartel secreto fue cuando no supo muy bien qué hacer… habían dos hileras de velas haciendo un pasillo frente a ella hasta el centro de la enorme habitación, a modo que finalmente prestó atención a la ropa de Karin, quien usaba un vestido negro, de mangas largas y, así, volvió su vista con violencia al frente.

—Si tanto quieres una boda —esa voz le puso los nervios de punta—, no me hagas esperar más, Sakura.

Él era un desalmado, era un traidor y era odiado por el mundo entero. Él había matado a su propio hermano y a su maestro, él había intentado matarla a ella y a su mejor amigo, además de que él es miembro de una organización temible para todo el mundo y ni siquiera todo eso pudo detener el paso de Sakura hacia Sasuke, buscando terminar la distancia mientras Karin era quien la acompañaba en ese proceso.

Sasuke no era romántico… era el tipo de hombre que hacía lo que le venía en gana, que podía maltratar o incluso matar a quien quisiera por simple capricho, pero que a la vez no actuaba sin razón. Era frío y distante, nunca decía nada, además de que siempre desaparecía luego de una noche y no lo volvía a ver hasta semanas o meses después, era terrible.

_Es por eso que lo odio._

Fue cuando él tomó sus manos con aquél cuidado que ella sintió en absoluto diferente a la boda de esa mañana. Se sintió un calor recorrerla por todo el cuerpo mientras el juez al que el moreno había amenazado comenzaba con la ceremonia y ella no era capaz de hacer más que observarlo, con los labios temblándole tanto como las manos, con los ojos humedecidos por la fuerte emoción que sentía, por la necesidad de llorar que estos tenían.

Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, mientras que sus ojos simplemente no podían parar de recorrerlo, siendo que su mirada escrutaba tan precisamente al Uchiha completo, con un traje en el cual seguro nunca más lo volvería ver puesto, pero que simple y sencillamente le encantaba de principio a fin porque, tan simple como ello, lucía como el adonis que era.

—Tú, _Sasuke Uchiha_. ¿Prometes _respetarla y protegerla_ por el resto de tus días?

Una pregunta como esa no se le hacía todos los días a un hombre, pero tampoco se esperaba que se le hiciera jamás al hombre frente a ella, al que le tomaba de las manos, con referencia a ella porque, a decir verdad, ella creía que él moriría mucho antes de que ella pudiese volver a verlo. Entonces a ella casi se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta podía dar un hombre como Sasuke? ¿Qué podría él decir luego de esto?

—Lo _prometo_.

Lo dijo sin dudarlo siquiera por un segundo, a modo que ella tragó en seco, intentando que su garganta no fallara, siguiendo los pasos de esa mañana pero sin estar del todo segura si ello serviría de algo en esta ocasión porque, después de todo, era el hombre a quien realmente amaba al que tenía al frente y, así, la pregunta se formuló de nuevo:

—Tú, _Sakura Haruno_. ¿Prometes _respetarlo y honrarlo_ por el resto de tus días?

Pero los intentos de Sakura fueron en vano. Una lágrima se le escapó, corriendo por encima de su mejilla, suave y grácil, mientras que sus manos apretaban ligeramente un poco más las de aquél inmutable moreno, abriendo los labios temblorosos donde una voz suave y quebradiza brotó, aunque mostrándose segura de sus palabras pese a esos aspectos que alarmarían a cualquiera, pero que a él no le hicieron emitir el más mínimo sonido.

—Lo _juro_.

Y es que ella estaba tan asustada… sufría de miedo por amor, sabía que pese a todo lo que esto pudiese representar él simplemente desaparecería de nuevo, así que ella se quedaría sola una vez más esperando a que no le hicieran daño alguno aunque todo el mundo deseara matarlo y más ahora que nunca cuando la habían secuestrado de su ceremonia de nupcias.

—Si hay alguien que se niegue a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Aunque ella suplicó internamente para que nadie contestara ante esas palabras pues, de ser así, estaría segura que nunca se casaría y no quería pasar por esa agonía en esta ceremonia en que… él estaba frente a ella y nadie más lo hacía. Y ella sabía que podía ser todo tan solo para complacer lo que Sasuke podría considerar un capricho infantil de parte de Sakura, realmente ella sabía y lo tenía muy claro, que realmente no era una ceremonia oficial.

—De ser así, pido la firma del novio aquí… y la de la novia por acá.

Pero sí lo fue… habría un documento registrado que aseguraría ella era la mujer y señora de Sasuke Uchiha, que ella sería su último pariente en vida, que sería la única con derechos sobre ese hombre, que estaría protegida por un apellido tan peligroso como lo era aquél y, por encima de todas las cosas, que ninguna tenía palabra sobre su marido.

—Sin más preámbulo… los declaro _marido y mujer_. Puede besarla ahora.

Y ella se dejó ir sobre él, rodeándolo con ambos brazos del cuello mientras sentía uno de los brazos fuertes y masculinos de él apretarla y sostenerla por la cintura, uniendo sus labios de una forma tan delicada que podría cuestionarse si realmente era un beso que perteneciera a ese hombre al que ella acostumbraba tanto, a quien podría llamar su esposo a partir de ahora.

_Porque no hay hombre a quien amaré como a él lo amo._

Mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban, saliendo de escena entre aquellos brazos que la llevaron a algún lugar desconocido, que la protegieron estando ahí, mientras sus manos exigían su piel de poco en poco porque, vaya, era esa su bendita noche de bodas ya que se habían casado empezando la misma, ¿no es así?

—_Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo velarte y cuidarte por el resto de mis días. Prometo vigilarte desde la profundidad de mis sombras mismas, alejarte del que tenga malas intenciones y se atreva a faltar el respeto de nuestro unión. Juro por mi vida que respetaré este último lazo, que me alejaré de la más mínima tentación, que te tendré solo a ti. En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Tan increíble como aquello…

—_Yo, Sakura Haruno, prometo honrarte y amarte por el resto de mis días con la paciencia de cada día mismo. Prometo esperarte en mi soledad, abandonar lo que sea necesario y alejar al que atreva a cuestionar nuestra unión. Juro por mi vida que respetaré este último lazo, que protegeré lo que me quede de ti, que te perteneceré solo a ti. En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Mientras sus manos se tomaban y sus cuerpos se unían…

—_Te amo_, Sasuke.

En una misma noche que marcaría tantas de miseria…

—_Te amo_, Sakura.

En la cual se dijeron tantas verdades y mentiras…

—Descansa bien, nos veremos _pronto_.

Con un mismo fin que parecía tan distinto el camino de uno al otro.

—_Adiós_.

Quizá por eso no quiso darse cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente que estaba en la villa de aquella familia y ahí fue en que pudo creer que hubieron tantas mentiras pero, al menos, cabía en ella la satisfacción de que por una noche y por una vez él había dicho y había expresado que al menos la quería y eso valía mucho más que cualquier cosa.

Y con el dolor de saberse engañada, como siempre, se levantó de la cama y buscó un poco de ropa. Terminó con una camisa que probablemente pertenecía a él por el sello de la familia en la espalda, misma que le quedaba grande y casi de vestido, pero igual se puso un pantalón y salió de la habitación para buscar el camino que la recudiría directamente a las calles de la aldea y, al hacerlo, se encontró con la cocina.

De no ser por ese brillo que relució al reflejo del sol sobre la mesa, justo sobre una hoja de papel, ella no se hubiese vuelto dentro de la habitación para descubrir con tremenda agonía lo que él había dejado como obsequio antes de irse una vez más.

Era tan solo un anillo de matrimonio que él no se atrevió a colocar en el dedo de ella y el acta que constaba de aquél lazo que a todos les pesaría apenas se enteraran, seguro… excepto por la mujer que lloraba sobre la mesa desconsolada por el hombre que se fue, como en otras tantas ocasiones, dejándola con tanta alegría y tanta desdicha.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Sai:

—_Entonces, ¿has decidido que nos casaremos?_

—_Yo nunca he tenido que proteger nada… lo haré por ti._

—_Pese a que no nos amamos haremos esto. ¿No es así?_

—_No te maltratarán más, puedo jurarlo._

Sakura:

_Esta soy yo._

_Creo que estoy rota._

_Es por eso que decidí casarme con él._

_Voy a ser la esposa que todo hombre sueña._

_Podría morir de soledad._

_Solo no quiero sufrir más._

_Realmente lo odio._

Naruto:

—_¿Tú también sabes cuán horrible es amar y no ser correspondido?_

Sakura:

_Es por eso que lo odio._

_Porque no hay hombre a quien amaré como a él lo amo._

Sus votos:

—_Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo velarte y cuidarte por el resto de mis días. Prometo vigilarte desde la profundidad de mis sombras mismas, alejarte del que tenga malas intenciones y se atreva a faltar el respeto de nuestro unión. Juro por mi vida que respetaré este último lazo, que me alejaré de la más mínima tentación, que te tendré solo a ti. En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

—_Yo, Sakura Haruno, prometo honrarte y amarte por el resto de mis días con la paciencia de cada día mismo. Prometo esperarte en mi soledad, abandonar lo que sea necesario y alejar al que atreva a cuestionar nuestra unión. Juro por mi vida que respetaré este último lazo, que protegeré lo que me quede de ti, que te perteneceré solo a ti. En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Su final:

Tan increíble como aquello…

Mientras sus manos se tomaban y sus cuerpos se unían…

En una misma noche que marcaría tantas de miseria…

En la cual se dijeron tantas verdades y mentiras…

Con un mismo fin que parecía tan distinto el camino de uno al otro.


End file.
